Love VS Lust
by mattiesaurus
Summary: I hate having to write summaries I never know what to write. Satsuki/Syo more then Natsuki/Syo (natsuki will be a big part of part two though!) but Satsuki isn't a listed character option fff. Violence warning.


"That look on your face… is really annoying." Satsuki loomed over Syo. Both the smaller man's wrists clasped in just one of his hands. Natsuki's glasses lay on his stomach where they'd slid off. Satsuki grabbed them and flung them across the room where they clattered somewhere under the desk on Nastsuki's side. Syo struggled against the man on top of him.

"What's the matter? You were raring to go a moment ago. Don't you _want_ to be fucked anymore?"

Satsuki shifted his weight so he was pinning the other beneath him. Still holding his wrists together he reached behind him and grabbed a roll of duck tape off Syo's desk. He wrapped it around Syo's wrists so he would have use of both of his hands. Satsuki grabbed the man underneath him by the hair, roughly pulling him up. Syo let out an involuntary noise of pain and surprise. Satsuki responded by suddenly smashing Syo's face against the wall next to them.

"Shut up." His voice was that quiet tone that indicated he was pissed off and he grabbed the duck tape again. He taped over Syo's mouth and wrapped it around his head several times. "No screaming, no talking, no noises. Otherwise I'll get pissed."

Satsuki finally lifted his weight off Syo only to roughly flip the smaller man onto his stomach. His hand pressed against the back of Syo's head, pushing his face into the pillow. His other hand traveled down Syo's back, his nails dragging across the skin, leaving bright red lines. Syo jerked away as Satsuki's fingers reached his entrance and teased him a little. Satsuki lifted Syo's face up and bashed it against the wall again, this time hitting his nose and causing it to bleed.

"You don't want me to touch you? You seemed okay with the idea of Natsuki touching you." He stood up suddenly and walked over to Natsuki's desk. He opened the box Natsuki kept his sewing things in and pulled out a pair of scissors. "Fine then. I won't touch you."

Syo's eyes widened a little and he squirmed to try and stand but the other man was back on top of him too quickly. Satsuki flipped the scissors open and pressed the tip of one of the blades against the entrance of Syo's ass.

"There, you see?" His tone mocked one of comfort, "Now I'm not touching you."

He shoved the blade in all the way to the joint; blood started oozing from the cut it left. The duct tape over his mouth reduced Syo's scream to a nasal humming sound, tears immediately welling up. He found himself breathing quickly as he tried not to sob. Satsuki had turned the scissors before pulling it out slowly, pressing the sharp edge hard against the skin so it left a second cut. As he shoved it in for a third time Syo was crying from pain and he pressed his face against the pillow so Satsuki wouldn't see the tears. He was still managing to be silent and he didn't want to risk setting the other man off any more then he already was. Although hidden tears or not Satsuki didn't stop. He just kept turning the blade and creating new cuts until Syo's ass was cut so badly he thought there wasn't any skin that was still intact.

Syo breathed a shaky sigh of relief when Satsuki pulled the blade out and didn't shove it back in. His relief was short lived though. Satsuki leaned over him, his mouth trailing over Syo's back licking the scratches he'd left previously. He started kissing and biting the smaller man's neck and shoulders. They weren't loving bites and kisses though. They left bruises and even drew blood. Syo found himself breathing fast and hard as he tried not to cry from pain. Satsuki suddenly grabbed Syo's hips roughly, and Syo felt the other man's erection press against his already torn ass. His heart started racing in terror, he knew what was coming and he squeezed his eyes shut. Satsuki pulled Syo's hips tight onto his own as he pushed himself in. The cuts split farther open and blood went from oozing to flowing out and running down his thighs. The searing pain was so intense that it made Syo felt sick to his stomach.

Satsuki started grinding his hips against Syo's ass, slowly thrusting in and out. Each thrust agitated the cuts more and Syo started to miss the scissors. As Satsuki's thrusts sped up he couldn't hold back a sob. The noise made Satsuki freeze for a moment and Syo's heart dropped to the floor. He felt Satsuki's fingers dig painfully into his hips as his hands tensed angrily. When he started moving again he thrusted in harder then before. It felt like it had gone on for hours when Satsuki's quiet grunts suddenly got louder and turned into a moan as he released inside Syo. The burning suddenly felt white-hot and noise of a would-be scream escaped him again. Satsuki pulled out slowly, causing a stream blood and semen to leak down Syo's thighs.

Satsuki rubbed his hand over his cock, he hadn't released fully and looking at Syo looking like that it didn't take him long to get hard again. Satsuki grabbed Syo by the hair again, pulling him so his knees feel to the floor, pushing his head down until his face almost pressed against the man's erect penis.

Syo's eyes widened a little. He had already been in too much pain to feel the size; it was probably average for someone of Natsuki's hight, but then again, Natsuki was a lot taller then he was. It was tinted pink from his blood. Satsuki suddenly jerked Syo's head roughly.

"What are you waiting for?" He slid his free hand into Syo's mouth, prying it open. "Suck it."

Syo wasn't given time to move on his own, even if he had wanted to. Satsuki thrust himself into the other boy's mouth, slamming himself in deep. Syo gagged and coughed, his eyes teared up, his mouth starting to fill with saliva as his body attempted to rid its self of the object blocking his throat. Satsuki pulled back a little and smirked at the look of relief that came across Syo's face and how quickly it was replaced with a look of horrified pain as he thrust himself even deeper into Syo's throat. Syo felt himself convulse a little, like he was about to throw up and he tried to force the muscles in his throat to relax. But every time Satsuki would trust it felt like it was going deeper and deeper, setting off his gag reflex and restricting his air intake until his body was visibly shaking and convulsing.

Syo's pain was enough to push Satsuki over the edge and he climaxed, cum spraying the back of Syo's throat. Satsuki pulled out and Syo collapsed. He coughed and started to vomit. As soon as he did Satsuki grabbed him again, pulling his head back roughly and forcefully holding his mouth shut, forcing Syo to swallow his own vomit. That only made it worse and he convulsed again, but Satsuki was relentless and made him swallow it again.

Syo took slow, shaky breaths through his nose until he was able to control his stomach a little. He felt like if he moved at all he wouldn't be able to hold it, but at least Satsuki had let go. Syo watched as the other man calmly put on a pair of pajama pants and gathered up clothes and even his school bag. He was half out the door when he stopped, looking at Syo with a look of fake sincerity.

"You should shower soon too your you'll be late for class."

As soon as the door shut Syo convulsed and vomited right there on the floor. He didn't even have time to catch his breath before he vomited a second time, and a third. Every time he tried to catch his breath he would double over and vomit again until there was nothing left in his stomach, and even then he spent another ten minutes dry heaving. Syo just lay on the floor, his whole body trembling. He didn't even have the energy to care that he was lying in a puddle of his own vomit. There were black spots forming at the edge of his vision and he vaguely wondered if his ass had stopped bleeding. His thighs were so sticky with blood he couldn't tell what was new and what had been there for hours. He had told Nanami about the spare pair of glasses he'd slipped into Natsuki's school bag. He hoped she remembered about them. He didn't want Satsuki to be the one to come find him like that. He'd be pissed Syo vomited on their floor. The thought sent a shudder down Syo's spine before he passed out.


End file.
